Rex Rey
by Nickte
Summary: —¿Es tu nueva forma de ser Rey, Dinamarca? Durmiendo con la realeza, ¿o sólo es la princesa? — Noruega punzó con acritud—. Nada te es suficiente. Nunca —. Lo sabía. Ésta vez no habría perdón.


**Pairing:** Dinamarca/Noruega.

**Notas: **Tengo una fuerte inspiración con estos dos, así que esperen más.

**Advertencias:** Nada, creo. Ya saben como escribo, raro y confuso (?)

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Hetalia es de Hidekaz.

* * *

><p><strong>RexRey**

—¿Es tu nueva forma de ser Rey, Dinamarca? Durmiendo con la realeza, ¿o sólo es la princesa? — Noruega punzó con acritud— Nada te es suficiente. Nunca. — Lo sabía. Ésta vez no habría perdón.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Despertó.

Los restos de alcohol se disolvían rápido en él, un bebedor experto, que no tenía que ver con su condición de nación y la absorción rápida que conlleva su naturaleza. La luz irradiando sugería que era cerca de medio día, pero no importaba. Quería seguir durmiendo.

Se dió la vuelta y vio.

Descubrió lo que le tiraría del trono, aún sin estar en él.

La piel blanquecina, sin ser marmórea, el pelo_ largo_ y castaño claro. Curvas femeninas.

Una humana

Una joven

Su princesa

_¿Qué mierda había hecho?_

El despojo de ropa le estrelló la verdad. Se acostó con la princesa de su Nación. La hija de sus reyes. Una humana.

Alguien que no era Noruega.

Y se hundió.

Se sostuvo la cabeza enterrando las manos en el cabello, desordenado. Cerró los ojos inútilmente, no era un sueño, sino una pesadilla real.

_¿Cómo había podido haber hecho algo así?_

_¿Cómo pudo engañar al noruego?_

_¿Qué le diría a Noru?_

_Nada._

Noruega no sabría. No podía saberlo. Era su culpa y lo arreglaría de alguna forma. Si se enteraba…

Los golpes en la puerta le quemaron los pensamientos. Miró al otro cuerpo dormido, a si mismo desnudo y culpable, a su falta de ideas y el aviso de su próxima condena.

La puerta se abrió limpiamente. Con pasos secos, Islandia entraba deteniéndose al observar la ruina de la relación de su hermano.

—No se lo digas a Noru, por favor, Ice. —Se inclinó hacia adelante, resbalando la sabana y mostrando su error. — N-no debe saberlo, por favor.

—No es necesario, Dinamarca. — Detrás de su hermano en pasos silenciosos, Noruega le escrutaba con frialdad y algo más. Algo que sabía que era, pero no quería conocer.

Salió de la misma forma en que entró, en silencio pero no igual. No más.

_Nunca más._

—Los están buscando. — Islandia dirigió una mirada a la espalda de su hermano. Dinamarca tenía los puños estrujando las sábanas. Se volvió, antes de cerrar, advirtió—.No lo encontrarás otra vez.

Cerró.

Dinamarca lo sabía. Hallaría a Noruega, pero no volvería a encontrarlo. Era su culpa. Siglos. Siglos en encontrarlo y perdiéndolo en una noche.

Cruzo los brazos y se recargó en las rodillas.

Sintió el otro cuerpo moverse. El sobresalto. La sorpresa. Oyó el balbuceo incoherente, las disculpas, el vestir rápido y la salida.

_Él no podía salir._

Incluso, si saldría no tenía a donde llegar.

Incineró sus caminos; ahogó lo que siempre había tratado de levantar. Sin solución.

* * *

><p>Caía la tarde, sangrando las paredes de naranja y bermellón.<p>

Las manchas le seguían sin soltarlo, arrastrándolas consigo.

Entró en la habitación de invitados en la que permanecía Noruega. Él tampoco había podido salir, la política les ata, aún si les escose y sólo rompe más, soltando latigazos.

Mañana se terminaba la reunión. Noruega saldría y él se quedaría.

Entre las manos fijas, sobre una mesa un libro cerrado. Desteñido por el tiempo.

La falta de luz que ocasiono al entrar no movió a Noruega que permanecía sentado. Silencioso, consciente y resuelto.

—Noru… y-yo

La sala quedó en mudez.

Levanto la mirada azul marino. Fría y agria. Se volvió levemente.

No lo veía, había dejado de hacerlo desde la habitación.

— El alcohol ¿no? —Estrechó la mirada. — ¿Dirás eso? El alcohol. No tú. Sólo el alcohol.

El danés abrió la boca cerrándola nuevamente. Pensaba en eso el alcohol, pero no era todo. No sólo era el alcohol, también había sido él. Él y algo más.

Noruega se levantó, abriendo de un movimiento el libro. Dejándolo ahí. Se giró por completo. En opuesto.

—¿Es tu nueva forma de ser Rey, Dinamarca? Durmiendo con la realeza, ¿o sólo es la princesa? — Noruega punzó con acritud. No recibió respuesta, no la esperaba. Ya la tenía.— Nada te es suficiente. Nunca. —

Lo sabía. Ésta vez no habría perdón.

Salió de la habitación en pasos sordos y sin retorno.

Dinamarca se quedó escuchando los destrozos en cada pisada. Noruega no volvió.

Permaneció unos minutos en la puerta, vio el libro y se acercó.

La Sirenita.

Su favorito.

El libro había sido abierto en la ilustración final:

_La Sirenita volviéndose espuma al no matar al príncipe que dormía con su prometida._

_La navaja tirada en el suelo, con machas de sangre, al no poder cumplir su propósito: matar al príncipe._

_El príncipe había asesinado a la sirenita._

Igual que él a Noruega y su relación.

Sin final feliz.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> ¡Voy tarde a la facu! 7.7 Lo hice en 15-20 min. Quería hacerlo mejor, pero tengo 10 pendientes XP

Soñé con el diálogo de Noru, el del Rey. De hecho, he soñado con varios fics y tramas raras~

Tal vez, luego les haga uno happy. O no.

¿Qué les pareció?

.

_Gracias por leer/comentar_

.


End file.
